Various flashlight designs are known in the art. Flashlights include one or more dry cell batteries and in certain designs the batteries are arranged in series in a battery compartment of a barrel or tube which acts as a handle for the flashlight. Electrical energy from the batteries is generally conducted to a lamp or bulb at the front end of the flashlight through a switch mechanism positioned between the batteries and the lamp.
In various flashlight designs, the lamp is supported within the flashlight by a holder or spacer within the barrel and extends into the flashlight reflector. For optimal performance, the lamp must be properly aligned with the reflector. However, due to manufacturing and assembly operations and tolerances, after manufacture of the flashlight is fully completed, the lamp may be permanently misaligned with the reflector, resulting in degraded performance.
In addition, since under certain conditions the batteries can leak, it is advantageous to seal the battery compartment of the flashlight. On the other hand, since batteries can also release gases, it is advantageous to vent the battery compartment without allowing ingress of moisture, contaminants, etc.